Ashly Burch
Ashly Burch '(born June 19, 1990) is the voice actress for Chloe Price, Taylor Christensen, Stella Hill, Sarah and the weird lady in ''Life is Strange. She is a well-known up-and-coming voice actress, singer, writer and performer. Due to the SAG-AFTRA voice acting strike, she wasn't able to reprise her role in the prequel Life is Strange: Before the Storm, but served as a writing consultant. However, she later returned to voice Chloe in the Farewell episode. Career Now well-known for her work on Life is Strange (2015), Ashly has had other voice acting roles in video games, most notably as Tiny Tina in (2012) and as Cassie Cage in Mortal Kombat X (2015). She has also recently been featured in 's'' '' (2015) as Tina De Luca, Rowdy and Cricket, as Aloy in (2017) and as Parvati Holcomb in (2019). In addition to this, she has also voiced several characters in anime including Sasha in'' '' (2013, 2015), Mayuri Shiina in Steins;Gate ''(2011), Sakura Sakurakouji in ''Code:Breaker (2012), Freckles in Space Dandy ''(2014), and various voices in ''Dragon Ball Z Kai (2011). She also performed several characters in animated cartoon series, including Cass in (2013-2014), and various voices in (2014-2015).'' She is also a story line writer for the popular '' ''series. Ashly is also well known for her involvement in the gaming web series " " (HAWP), which she does together with her brother Anthony. She won the award of ''Best Gaming Performance for her role as Chloe Price in Life is Strange, in the . In December 2015, Ashly worked for the first time as director on the latest episode of RocketJump! The Show, ''"Fan Friction". She also played the main character in the web series ''Muzzled the Musical which aired from October 26, 2015. In 2019, she joined the cast of ''Mythic Quest'', an Apple TV+ comedy about the production of video games. '''Life is Strange TBA Before the Storm In 2017, Ashly returned to work on the Life is Strange prequel Before the Storm as a writing consultant to help provide consistency and authenticity for Chloe's younger version due to her love for the game. However, she is not giving Chloe her voice this time as she is participating in the strikes.Life is Strange: Before the Storm got a lot of help from exiting voice actor Ashly Burch (June 14, 2017) However, on November 30 it was revealed that Ashly would voice Chloe in the bonus episode "Farewell".Farewell - Behind the Scenes Ashly stated herself that she did not participate in writing the bonus episode. Personal Life Ashly Burch stated that she suffers from anxiety. (To Be Continued) "I grew up when YouTube was kind of becoming the goliath that it is now. And it's easy to get sucked into wanting to make a viral video... I think you see a lot of stuff online that isn't made necessarily with love. It's not even to say that they're unsuccessful, but for me, the whole point of being into anything creative is because you love the process."'RocketJump': Ashly Burch On Comandeering The Director's Chair In "Fan Friction" Trivia * Ashly's nickname is "Ash". * Ashly originally comes from Phoenix, Arizona, and currently lives in Los Angeles, California. * Wanna hear Ashly say "Wowser, Max. You're hella welcome in my mosh pit"? She did it on Sac Anime Convention in Sacramento, California, in January, 2016. * Examining David Madsen's garage in Episode 4, Life is Strange protagonist Max Caulfield says, "Hey, David, whatcha hidin'?"; a reference to Ashly Burch's web series "Hey Ash, Whatcha Playin'?" * Ashly's favorite scene in the Life is Strange series is finding Rachel in the junkyard. It's the one scene that sticks out to her mind the most. Recap of Farewell stream with Hannah (Max) and Ashly (Chloe) (March 8, 2018) * Ashly's favorite line was the "You sound high" in Episode 4, "Dark Room". * Ashly's brother, Anthony Burch, tweeted that he liked the Life is Strange finale, since it "kinda justifies the whole series" to himScreenshot. He also stated why he chose to save Chloe here . Of course he didn't forget that Chloe was played by his sister: "Also, I'm not gonna let my sister die in any game where she's a character, so there's that." * Ashly is credited as "Writer" on the end credits of Episode 1 of Before the Storm despite her previously announced role as a "Writing Consultant". Her name is also set apart from the main writing team and appears later in the credits. Ashly was surprised when she noticed to be also credited as "Writer" in "Farewell"'s credits.https://clips.twitch.tv/HelplessFreezingOryxMVGame Ashly Burch on being credited as "Writer" in Farewell's credits] Interviews * Life Is Strange Dev And Lead Actress Say Why The Series Was An Emotional Journey At Its Conclusion (December 20, 2017) * In $25 billion video game industry, voice actors face broken vocal cords and low pay (October 27, 2017) * Blackwell Podcast Episode 20 - Ashly Burch (March 23, 2016) * 'RocketJump': Ashly Burch On Comandeering The Director's Chair In "Fan Friction" (December 5, 2015) * HELLA TALK: AN INTERVIEW WITH ASHLY BURCH ON CHLOE PRICE, QUEERNESS, & ‘LIFE IS STRANGE’ (October 25, 2015) * Life with Ashly Burch: Sexuality, Ownership, and Metal Gear Solid (October 20, 2015) * Reddit AMA (March 22, 2018) Videos Ashly Burch Answers Fans' Questions On Twitter 12.13.2017 External Links * Official website * IMDB Profile * Facebook * Twitter * Official HAWP Youtube Channel * Official HAWP Homepage * Inactive Youtube Channel References de:Ashly Burch es:Ashly Burch pt-br:Ashly Burch ru:Эшли Бёрч s Category:Cast Category:Voice Actors Category:Voice Actresses Category:Behind the Scenes (Before the Storm) Category:Cast (Season 1) Category:Cast (Before the Storm) Category:Voice Actors (Before the Storm) Category:Voice Actresses (Before the Storm) Category:Writers Category:Crew Category:Crew (Before the Storm) Category:Season 1